The Three Wishes
by angelo.chongco
Summary: Gon and Killua's adventure in the Dark Continent and 07 Ghost World.


DISCLAIMER: This is a Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. The story contained within this fan fiction is the sole property of Fantasy Fan Leogan. Hunter x Hunter, its characters and trademarks are being owned by Shueisha/Fuji TV/Yoshihiro Togashi. Other trademarks mentioned in this fan fiction belong to their respective copyright owners. This fan fiction is made for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended by the author and the site owner.

"Before a soul was given a vessel to inhabit, the Chief of Heavens asks them to choose three wishes or dreams to complete as their life in the world progresses. Once all of these wishes were granted, they will be called back to the Chief and be given another life. But when a soul descended and was born as a person, they won't be able to remember the dreams they chose and their past life. They are going to find those dreams on their own or with their love ones, as this was supposedly the ultimate joy of life."

"Sugoi," Gon exclaimed.

"What a nice story to read. Hmmm..." Killua sighed with his eyes closed. He was holding a book they looted while walking through a vast terrain. As the silver-haired boy was reading the passage, Gon could not resist the temptation to relate whether if that is how life begins and works.

"Killua, do you think it was real?" Gon threw out a question.

"Nah! I don't think so." Killua lay down on the exotic field facing the purple skies with arms under his head. He kept the book by his side. Gon sat down, stared at his friend and waited for another word to come out of his mouth.

Killua stared back at Gon. He knew that the spiky-haired boy was not satisfied of his answer.

The young Zoldyck was very happy to see Gon back to his former self. Thank goodness that Kite came back as well. After the reincarnated soul re-discovered her abilities, she immediately took the responsibility of taking good care of Alluka so that the two boys can be together again.

Killua missed his innocent-looking friend a lot. His ears were clapping upon hearing that clueless question from Gon. He closed his eyes again as his heart quietly danced in excitement. It was a very long time since they had fun. Now, here they are together ready to start a new adventure.

"But if it was real, there is no way for us to know." He prayed that these would be enough to satisfy Gon.

"But if I were asked for three wishes, one of those would surely be..." Killua said this in his mind, paused for a second and opened his eyes. Those romantic bluish circles met Gon's cheerful brown orbs.

"...to stay by your side forever."

Gon suddenly smiled at him. Killua was a bit surprised and wondered if his lips betrayed him. He was blushing for a moment but then realized that his mouth was not guilty and Gon did not hear his thoughts.

Gon lay down beside his friend and the both of them looked at the odd skies of the Dark Continent.

A huge galleon arrived and anchored in one of the silent and clear spaces of the Dark Continent. No creatures were spotted yet but the place appeared to be a bit uncomfortable for everyone who joined the Zodiacs in their mission.

The area where they stopped was home for unidentified trees and enormous flowers despite the muddy soil. Not so far away was a seemingly endless field of wild but short grasses. None of the members of the expedition was interested to take a look. They decided to take a quick break before heading off to a different place.

A Hunter Association member who would serve as the cook throughout the whole expedition went to the supply room. To his surprise, one of the huge boxes was already opened and emptied.

The supply keeper was sure that all food boxes were sealed before marking the checklist. Cheadle Yorkshire was upset when she heard this.

"That was a 30-day supply of food and water!" The Dog of the Zodiac blurted out.

"You should have asked someone to guard it," said Mizaistom Nana while looking at a disappointed Cheadle.

"My chocolates were on the same box." Piyon frowned.

Cheadle closed her eyes in displease and gave an order to the supply keeper. "Never leave the supply area from this point forward!"

Leorio, Kurapika, Geru, Batobai, Kanzai, Piyon, Cluck, Ginta, Saccho and Kanzai were at the same table as Cheadle. They all agreed to act fast before they ran out of sources.

"Itadakimasu!"

The two friends found shelter at a cave after walking for 5 hours. They abandoned the galleon of the Zodiacs and carried a month-supply of food with them. They stuffed their huge salivating mouths with top class ready-to-eat dishes. They acted like their normal selves without worrying about their fate in the Dark Continent.

After being saved by Killua with the help of Alluka's powers, Gon went back to being a normal boy. He was cured but his abilities were gone. One of the pacts he made during the battle with Neferpitou was that he won't be able to use Nen again.

Before making their decision to wander in the unknown part of the world, they fought and argued for some time. Killua insisted that Gon or both of them would only die within 24 hours of passing the borderline.

"Ging said that maybe, I just can't see my aura because I was reverted back to normal." Gon explained his reasons to Killua. "While atop the world tree, he also mentioned that it is a brave act but there might be a price for it."

Gon continued expounding his thoughts. "Ging did not say that I can no longer get my nen back. I may have a choice to live a normal life but I don't want to become weak. I don't want to let 'that' happen again. I don't want to lose you Killua."

Killua was speechless of what he heard. Gon was able to clearly state his reasons as to why he needed to get his Nen back. The taller boy also knew that Gon already made a final say. Like the other instances, he just won't budge.

"So why do we have to go to the Dark Continent? Don't you think it is way too dangerous for us even if you have your Nen?" Killua wanted to hear Gon's plan or proposal. It may not be perfect but he trusted his friend's guts.

"Ging gave a lot of hints to me," Gon said with a smile.

"How are you so sure that we won't die?" Killua asked with eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I may not be able to use Nen, but we can always escape." Gon boasted while flexing and stretching his body.

"More importantly, I still have this." Gon pushed his face to Killua's. The Zoldyck boy opened his eyes and paid attention while the junior Freeccss pointed his nose and winked.

Believing that there was a way to have Gon's nen back, they went to the Dark Continent to find some answers.

"Evil beings sometimes interfere in the process of the three wishes. Among them are Verloren's messengers, the Kor, who steal dreams and pulls human beings down into the darkness. A Kor can grant a person's dream after making a contract. When the human agrees to the contract, a mark called Verloren's curse will show on the person's chest."

"On the first instance that a Kor awarded a person his dream, the heart becomes unstable and unable to be satisfied no matter what he does. If the Kor granted the second dream, the victim will fall into the state of starvation or addiction. When the third dream was granted, the person succumbs to overall darkness and his soul will no longer be able to return to the Chief of Heavens. The vessel will be completely taken over by the Kor to serve Verloren for eternity."

Gon and Killua paused their reading and glanced at each other. The antagonists of the story were briefly explained to them by the book. At this point of time, they could guess the probable events that would take place.

"I think Kurapika would love to read this book." Gon thoughtfully said to Killua. "I wonder how they are doing right now."

"They must have been very busy right now. Maybe Leorio is studying hard as we speak and Kurapika is retrieving the eyes of his clan." Killua imagined, not knowing their friends rode the same boat that they were on.

They felt tired after the exhausting travel and an extravagant meal. The two decided to resume their adventure after waking up.

A few hours went by and the two young boys were awakened by a noise. Killua quickly got out of the tent and packed. He asked Gon to do the same as he felt the need to evacuate. Killua picked up a specialized torch which came from the supplies area and lit it up.

Right after Gon carried the bag on his back, a loud thump shook the place making them touch the ground for support. They got out of the cave to check what was happening.

The night in this region of the Dark Continent was not as pitch-black as the night in real world if there were no stars. Though there were no heavenly bodies to bestow them with sight of the area, the sky was of dark red color giving them enough vision. Killua wanted to dispatch the torch but hold the thought for a second.

They saw a giant egg-like creature more than a hundred meters away hopping towards their direction. Killua was surprised of the scene. He cautioned Gon and they started to run away. More creatures of the same kind were coming out from different directions. And those were getting faster and faster.

"They are after us Gon!" Killua noticed that they were the target of these beings.

"Killua follow me," Gon used his sense of smell to know the best path to take. The dark red sky changed to shady as they went on. It was a good thing they did not ditch the torch. After a few minutes of chase, they switched to full stop.

Gon did not sense nor smell anything unusual. The dusk in the place swallowed the flame of the torch to their surprise. It moved around them like it had its own life.

A few seconds passed by. Their eyes should have adjusted to the dimness of the place but it did not happen. Killua was not able to identify the exact height of danger that they were in. He just knew that this was something he never experienced his whole life.

Same goes for the struggling Gon Freeccss. He could not use his Nen to protect his body from the chilling aura that was getting closer and closer.

Knowing that his friend was in great danger, Killua grabbed the air around him hoping to touch a bit of Gon's body.

"Gon! Where are you?" Killua shouted.

"Killua," a soft response was the only thing he heard.

"Narukami!" Desperate about their situation, Killua shoot out a sharp and intense thunderbolt up above.

Upon hitting the skies, the thunderbolt served as temporary light for Killua. He quickly scanned the area to look for his friend.

Killua saw Gon kneeling on one of his knees. While on Godspeed mode, he made his way to his friend.

"Gon!"

The light from Killua's electricity vanished into the darkness in a few seconds. The surrounding was pitch-black again.

"What should we do..." Killua hugged Gon very tight to make sure that they won't get separated.

Adding up to the misery was a change in the atmosphere. Killua was able to feel that something huge is coming. It seemed even bigger and deadlier than the creepy egg-like creatures.

Creating a spark with his Nen was not enough to beat the dark. The only option that he could rely on during this time was another Narukami.

"This would eat up a huge portion of my aura. But this is our only chance of escape." He thought to himself.

Baffled of the extraordinary things that were taking place, Killua decided to bet their lives on his thunderbolt to temporarily see the surroundings and Godspeed to flee.

Before he concentrated his aura to the palm of his hands to throw out a thunderbolt, a creepy presence enveloped the place. It was like Pitou's En covering the whole area.

Red smoke started to materialize from the skies of the Dark Continent. For Killua Zoldyck, these things only happen in nightmares. It was quite to his advantage as he could somehow see the surroundings.

Gon on the other hand was shocked because of the pressure. He could not use Ten to protect himself from the aura whoever was coming near. He could die if this presence remained for a few more minutes.

"Hold on!" Killua noticed Gon's suffering. His attention was immediately caught by the life form in front of them.

His eyes grew wider and fear set in. Killua's first move was supposedly to use Kanmuru and take away Gon from the scene but he could not move.

"Damn!"

Not so far away, the huge ship of the Hunter Association was in a panic all of a sudden. They were horrified by the intense aura that was coming from a distance. It did not seem to be following them but the presence itself was quite alarming.

Kurapika was badly awakened by the sting of the immense aura from afar. As a result, he got out of bed with scarlet eyes and alerted himself.

Leorio who was sleeping on the bed from the other side of the room continued to snore. The blonde guy shook his body to wake him up but the sleeping guy just changed his position from lying on his left side to lying on his back. Leorio suddenly kicked the blanket downwards and it appeared that he was naked.

Surprised, the enraged Kurapika landed his wooden sword right to the face of Leorio which stirred him up.

"What is that for!" Leorio screamed so hard.

"Everyone must be at the boardroom as of now." Kurapika answered his co-Zodiac member without looking at his roommate. "Dress up fast!"

Leorio and Kurapika were the last Zodiacs to arrive in the boardroom.

"There you are. I suppose everyone was aware about that very strong aura coming from something that is approximately 5 miles away from where we are." Cheadle started the meeting straightaway.

"Do you think it is after us?" Leorio asked.

"Not for now. As of this moment, it may be pursuing other targets. And those might be Beyond Netero's expedition team." The chairman answered.

"It would be a danger for us to come closer to that place." Mizaistom said what he was thinking. "The creature that stands out there can swallow all of us including the whole ship in a snap."

"What does it look like?" The Kurta asked.

"It was a huge, winged creature." Piyon spoke. "If you will scan the shots taken by the ship's camera, it looks like a giant grasshopper covered in red smoke."

"And I'm sorry to say but it is not after Beyond's team." The Zodiac's bunny continued.

"There are two human figures struggling for their lives out there. And they seemed like two kids. Odd." Piyon broke this information to everyone which struck Leorio.

Sweat flowed from Leorio's forehead. It gave him a feeling that the two human figures out there were Killua and Gon. As he was uncertain about it, he wanted to hear Kurapika's thoughts. He looked at his friend's direction and Kurapika's appearance horrified him.

Kurapika's eyes were wide open. His scarlet eyes had never been this scary. Leorio had never seen his friend like this before. The Kurta's body began to tremble and this sight was enough to affect Leorio.

Gon lost his power after being cured. Leorio was also aware that Killua was with the cheerful boy again. The opened box, Piyon's chocolates and the missing supplies, all of it made sense to him. And Kurapika was able to deduct immediately what was going on.

"Gon and Killua were in the same ship a few hours ago!" Leorio now considered the probability from fifty to ninety percent.

The whole ship was in panic. The Hunter Association brought in a young Zoldyck and a young Freeccss to the Dark Continent without their knowledge.

The giant grasshopper covered in red smoke wore attractive colors. It was floating without flapping its wings. Though it did not look terrible, the aura coming from this being was enough to horrify Killua.

The silver-haired boy checked on his friend. Gon could barely move. His eyes were closed as if he was hurting.

Killua tried to move his hand to lift Gon on his back and run away but he felt heavy. Like Gon, he found it difficult to move. Killua became suspicious and used Gyo.

After focusing the aura on his eyes, Killua immediately saw that they were inside a golden barrier coming from the grasshoppers face.

"I should have acted fast earlier. Now what should I do." Killua showed regrets about the seconds he wasted.

When he tried to look on his friends face, Killua's attention was caught by a glow in one of their bags. It was the book that they were reading. He quickly took the book while hugging Gon with one hand.

Upon leaving the bag, the book gave out a blinding flash. Killua and Gon disappeared instantly together with their belongings.

Church bells could be heard within the borders of a small district. People came out of their homes to start their day with a holy mass.

In one of the huge halls of the church, Killua woke up from what seemed to be a very long sleep. For the first minutes, he could barely remember what happened before he dozed off. His head was so heavy and it took a while before he recovered from this state.

Little by little, he was able to recollect his memories of the Dark Continent.

"There was a bright light..." Killua whispered.

"Gon!" Killua suddenly remembered his friend. "Where is he?"

He got up quickly on his feet and walked through the hall. The facility was huge and strange for Killua Zoldyck. He rarely saw these religious designs from the countries and regions he visited. He dropped his guard down as it appeared to be a safe and peaceful place.

"How did I get here? And where is Gon?" Killua asked himself.

There was a huge door by the end of the hall. Killua noticed that it would open so he hid himself beside one of the pillars. People wearing peasant's clothes were seen walking through. They were aided by uniformed helpers called nuns.

"Are you searching for something?" Killua heard a soft voice from behind. Surprised, he climbed the pillar like a spider and stopped when he reached the ceiling. He saw three nuns standing below him.

Seeing that they were harmless, Killua jumped down. These church servants must be able to tell him where to find Gon.

When he looked at their faces, Killua was speechless.

"Little lamb, are you lost?" The sister with orange hair asked.

"What? She called me little lamb?" Killua thought. "She did not remember me?"

Killua was confused at the turn of events. He knew the woman but surprisingly, the woman did not recognize him.

"Maybe they were twins... or relatives." He said to himself.

"Sister, do you know Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I am Sister Mito. This is Sister Amane and this is Sister Canary." The orange-haired nun cheerfully introduced herself and the rest.

"What the hell is happening here? Amane, Canary... Seriously?" Killua was irritated of what was happening.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Oh, little lamb. It is not good to say those words." Sister Canary told Killua.

"Maybe he is tired. Let's take care of this little lamb and introduce him to our new friend." Sister Amane suggested.

Killua was delighted. Not that he was welcomed, but he had an idea that the new friend the sisters were pertaining to was Gon.

The sisters took him to the dining area. Gon was already eating when he came.

"Gon!" Killua ran to his friend.

"Killua!" The spiky-haired boy looked at Killua's direction and shouted while having a full mouth.

Killua hugged his friend as if they were not able to meet each other for years.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Killua. I woke up at a very hot desert and some priests of this church found me and took me in." Gon narrated. "I thought I was going to die. I asked them to search for you but they could not find you."

"I woke up inside this church." Killua felt that he was also hungry so he decided to set aside everything and ate with his friend.

"I'm full. The food here is delicious! Just like the food my aunt cooked when we visited Whale Island." Gon was so happy about having a taste of home.

This statement reminded Killua of the odd situation that they were in. Since the sisters left while they were eating, he took this as an opportunity to ask Gon about everything.

"Weren't you freaked out?" Killua was making face while asking Gon. He was a bit upset that his friend looked like he was not worried at all.

"About what?" Gon was clueless and this only made his friend shout.

"You know those people very well!" Killua yelled at his pal. "One of the sisters looked like your Aunt Mito and they have the same name. The others are my butlers! You've met Canary before right?"

"Oh that. Sorry Killua, I was so hungry that I actually thought Aunt Mito is now working as a nun. The same goes with Canary..." Gon bowed down and could not face a steaming Killua.

"$#%^&*##&&* GON!"

It was afternoon when they finished discussing about what happened before they got to the church. The two friends decided to roam around the place to search for answers. They wanted to find out where in the world they were and how they could go back to their homes or the Dark Continent.

They entered a room with a huge statue. The form was a bit creepy and it appeared to signify death because of the scythe that it was holding. Also, the hooded statue has a face and hands of a skeleton. Gon and Killua stared at it for a few seconds. They were caught off guard when someone spoke from their backs.

"Were you surprised?" Sister Mito was behind them.

"Sister Mito?" They both said.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" She asked. "He is one of the guardians protecting this church."

"Amazing!" Gon cried out.

"According to the legend, the God of Death, Verloren, committed a sin and escaped to Earth."

Killua was aghast. He looked like he wanted to beg for more information. Sister Mito kept on telling the story.

"The God of Death invaded people's hearts and sent the world in a state of fear. The Chief of Heavens grieved over what was happening on Earth and sent down seven rays of light in order to preach against the evil Verloren."

Killua and Gon glanced at each other. It occurred that they were at the same page as Sister Mito was informing them about the legend that she knew.

"They are called the 'Seven Ghosts' and it is said that they managed to seal Verloren away. That statue was dedicated to Zehel. There are six more statues and all of them protect our lands."

Sister Mito showed them their shared room and other facilities of the church.

"Little lambs, I need to go now, you can stay here for as long as you want. If you need help, just search for me or other sisters of the church. Bye!" Sister Mito left them alone in their room.

"So it feels like we're in the game again." Killua remembered their moments while inside the Greed Island.

"Does this mean that we'll be having our training?" Gon was thinking whether the place would be able to him bring his Nen back.

Killua was not sure about this but he did not want Gon to lose hope. "Yeah, you're right. Your father must be aware about this too." Killua showed support for his friend.

An idea struck him out of the blue and he got out of the bed quickly. Killua looked around as if he was searching for something.

"Our belongings are here," he said. "But where is the book?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Sister Mito was able to find it and kept it away." Gon deducted. "But why would she keep it away from us?"

Gon questioned his own assumption but this was helpful for Killua. The blue-eyed boy was a bit suspicious of the place. But he could not feel any uncomfortable presence around.

"Maybe we should ask her about it." Killua was decided that this was the best thing that they could do.

It was their first time to join bishops and nuns on a dinner. Apart from having no churches around their communities, their guardians never introduced them to religion.

After eating their supper, the two searched for Sister Mito who attended to the other astray lambs. They found her walking through a corridor.

"Sister Mito!" They called her attention at the same time.

"Little lambs! What are you doing here?" Sister Mito asked the two boys.

"Well, we just want to ask about our book. We checked our things but it is not there." Killua told the church servant.

Killua was expecting Sister Mito to deny or lie about it. Though there would be no way to show evidence that Sister Mito kept it from them, he would be able to sense lies from the woman. What the nun told them surprised him.

"Actually, the book belongs to the church. It was lost for quite some time. When we found it on your possession, we informed the Bishop about this and brought the book back to its proper place." Sister Mito confessed.

"Sorry but you can't have it back." Sister Mito sounded sorry and it was very sincere for Gon and Killua.

"Uh, that's fine Sister Mito." Killua was guilty about suspecting the nun but he felt the need to be skeptical as they were in a different place. "But can we at least read some parts of it?"

"Before we got here, we were reading the introduction of the book and we feel like there are more things that we need to know." Killua continued.

"I am not sure about that, but you can try to ask for the bishop's permission." The nun gave them an alternative since she was not in the authority to let the kids touch the book that belongs to the church.

They saw the bishop walking near the entrance of the church. He was about to come in when a lady carrying a child rushed to him and asked for help.

"Bishop! Please help us!" The woman pleaded.

The young bishop looked at the young boy that she was holding. The boy's chest appeared to be marked.

"Don't worry. We are going to help you out." The bishop said to the woman. "Please come with me."

He took the woman and the child inside a room while the crowd who were trying to get news of what would happen waited outside. Gon and Killua were out there too.

"This place is really blessed," said one old woman.

"Yeah, I have heard some stories about this church. They said that this is the only church that can remove Verloren's curse." The man told the woman as if he was asking if the rumors were true.

"That is completely true. Let us see what is going to happen to the poor boy." The old woman replied.

Gon and Killua nodded to each other. They considered the huge possibility that they were in another game or world like Greed Island. The two decided to go with the flow, gather more information and act once they were sure of the things that are going to take place.

After a while, the door opened and it summoned three bishops. The woman carrying a boy was there as well.

"Thank you everyone! I really thank you from the bottom of my heart." The woman was grateful that her child was saved from Verloren's curse.

Killua was terrified of when he saw the faces of the bishops. Gon was not shocked as his friend but he was only worried that Killua would lose control and freak out.

"Hello there." The bishop who took the woman with a child inside one of the church's room greeted the two. He was wearing a long bishop's robe and a bishop's hat. "My name is Wing."

Killua showed an annoyed face and he was no longer surprised. Wing, who first thought them about Nen had the same name and looks was a bishop.

"Let me guess. The other guys' names are Hanzo and Goreinu? Am I right?" Killua spoiled everything.

"Hey damn brat. Don't say it like that." The scary-looking blonde bishop called Hanzo glared at Killua. "Hanzo and Goreinu sounded weird. It was like a fairy tale I read when I was a kid."

"Whatever. Why don't you take your wig off?" Killua asked Hanzo.

"Damn this sneaky brat. He must have watched me while I was getting myself dressed or perhaps while I was taking a shower. How did he know that I'm wearing a wig right now?" Hanzo asked himself.

"I know you're in a wig. Gon and I were aware about how you really look like. And it's a shame that you have to dye your eyebrows blonde." Gon nodded with a smile while Killua was telling everyone about this. The facts stated by Killua broke Bishop Hanzo's heart but the latter was determined to deny this.

"What did you say!" Hanzo was about to lunge when Wing changed the topic.

"So what do you need from us?" Wing asked the kids with his eyes closed.

"Wing-san... Can we borrow the book that we found before we got here?" Gon asked without malice.

"We will return it to you I promise!" Gon swore with a smile.

"What are you talking about kid? There's no way that we would lend it to outsiders like you!" Hanzo did not trust anyone especially when it comes to the belongings of the church.

"Sure, Gon-kun." Wing ignored Hanzo's response. "But I can only lend it to you for a day."

"Thank you, Wing-san!" Gon received the book and handed it to Killua. Hanzo was totally ignored.

"See you later bishops!" Gon left with Killua.

They descended the stairs and walked the path that leads to their shared room.

"This is driving me mad." Killua uttered. "It's like we're being played by the people we know. What do you think Gon?"

Unlike his friend, it was not much of a problem with Gon. Killua just hated being mocked by people and Gon understood that this would be traumatic for him.

"Tsss... We really need to figure out where the hell we are right now." Killua changed the topic.

"The sisters told me that we're in Barsburg." Gon remembered his first conversation with the nuns.

"I haven't heard about that. Maybe the Dark Continent has a place where humans can live peacefully." Killua presumed.

"They don't know anything about the Dark Continent." It appeared that Gon already did his investigation while they were separated.

They came to a conclusion that the book was their only hope of getting out of Barsburg.

"The Seven Ghosts and Verloren"

"According to the legends, the God of Death killed the daughter of the Chief of the Heaven and escaped to earth. Verloren invaded the hearts of the people who slipped into despair. The Chief of Heaven grieved over the people's suffering. He dispatched seven heavenly lights to punish Verloren. The Seven Ghosts are said to have sealed Verloren and served as guardians of the Empire."

"The Seven Ghosts are embodied in humans with extraordinary Zaiphon abilities. These are considered to be blessed by God. Each of them died in his previous life and they all have memories of it. The Ghosts are not allowed to contact people from their past lives and they are not allowed to reveal their identity. The Seven Ghosts are:"

"Zehel – the Ghost who severs bonds

Fest – the Ghost who binds souls together

Profe – the Ghost who prophesize

Relikt – the Ghost who sees one's past

Vertrag – the Ghost who manipulates souls

Landkarte – the Ghost who sent something or himself away to a certain place

Ea – the Ghost who assigns numbers to every soul and determines their destination after death"

"Zaiphon?" Gon heard this word for the very first time in his life. "Is this what they call Nen?"

"I am not sure. Let's read further." Killua scanned the book.

"Zaiphon is the ability to convert life energy into various forms of power. It is controlled by converting strong emotions into energy and the power that comes from it often takes the shape of words. The ability to wield Zaiphon is rare and people who can use it are thought to be blessed by God. Every user's capabilities are different and may reflect their nature. The four types of this ability are Healing Zaiphon, Offensive Zaiphon and Manipulation Zaiphon which is the rarest of them all. A new type of Zaiphon was recently discovered as it was called Conjuration Zaiphon."

One of the walls in their bedroom cracked. To Killua's surprise, he saw Gon controlling a weird looking energy around his hands. The energy took the shape of words and Gon was amazed about his new power.

"Guess mine is of the offensive type!" Gon was delighted. Though he could not use nen, the ability to use Zaiphon would compensate for the meantime.

Killua tried to use his Nen. He was able to produce a spark.

"I can still use Nen." Killua wondered if he could try using Zaiphon at the same time. He focused his emotion and tried to convert it to energy. Like Gon, his natural ability to learn easily led him to success. He was able to do the same thing as Gon.

"Now... Here I go." Killua emitted the Zaiphon and targeted the same walls. A loud explosion was heard in different parts of the church.

They were successful of learning Zaiphon but they were still clueless as to how they could get out of this place. Killua found it very hard to sleep as he knew that something wrong was going on.

It was already morning when he heard a knock on the door.

"Time to wake up, little lambs!" It was the voice of Sister Amane. Killua quickly opened the door for her.

"Oh it's you Killua-kun." Sister Amane was surprised that Killua was able to get up fast. It seemed to her like he was just beside the door when she knocked.

Killua was itching to take Amane out and torture her for information. But the acts of all people they met here are so genuine that he might get in trouble if he did something wrong.

"Where is Tsubone?" Killua asked and this caught the nun off guard.

"Sister Tsubone is terribly sick. We don't let anyone to come near her room. Killua-kun, how did you know about her?" Sister Amane asked.

"No, I just overheard some nuns." Killua's face was pale. There really was something wrong. It could be that the people they knew were brainwashed and taken to this place.

"Can you wake Gon-kun and tell him that it is time to take a shower? Take your clothes off." Sister Amane bought Killua's excuse. "All the little lambs will be having a church service. Don't worry, it would be fun!"

Sister Amane left Killua alone and went to knock on other rooms to wake up more of their little lambs.

Killua looked at their shirts. They were dirty and stinky. They needed a change but the clothes given to them were robes. It was something that he was never used to wearing.

The service of the little lambs that Sister Amane told him was about cleaning the whole church. The tasks were distributed to their lambs and they all seemed to be happy about it. He insisted on being partnered with Gon on cleaning the pipes of the giant organ so that they could further discuss while cleaning. Good thing was that the head nun approved his request.

"We should be doing something more important." Killua whined. "Why is that the next parts of the book are empty?"

The last page that they saw was about the Eye of Mikhail and the Eye of Raphael. Both were said to have immense power to seal and reincarnate Verloren. It hosted on bodies of select people and as of now, no one knows who possessed the eyes. The book also said that the person chosen by the Eye of Mikhail or the Eye of Raphael could wield God-like powers.

"Killua, this world was great so far. But I got a feeling that we should go back." Gon admitted that he felt the same as Killua.

The huge door was opened and it summoned another familiar face.

"Bisuke!" Gon could not help but shout the name of their Nen master.

"Old hag!" Killua was also excited but it was expressed in a negative way.

Sister Bisky seemed to be offended. She was 57 years old but God gave her a gift of everlasting youth. She did not like being called a little girl and most of all, an old hag. Unlike other nuns, she did not have enough patience with kids and she was incredibly strong.

Sister Bisky vanished from the door and appeared behind Killua. She punched him hard which sent him flying.

"Call me Sister Bisky!" She shouted at the kids. "Have some respect you damn brats! I am the head of the nuns here. Stop chatting or God will punish you!"

She went away and gave them an irritating laugh. "Ho ho ho ho!"

From up above are some Hawkziles and a huge airship of the Barsburg Empire. All of the forces set their eyes on the church.

"The eyes of Raphael and Mikhail are here." A little boy with brunette hair told his masters while manipulating some papers around him. "My papers have spoken. It is a hundred percent certain."

"We're going for an all out attack." A handsome man wearing a blue military uniform of the Barsburg Empire commanded his minions. He was wearing a military hat and beside him was a blonde guy wearing the same uniform.

"Shalnark, be ready." The black-haired guy told his right hand.

"Yes, danchou. Shizuku, Nobunaga and Uvogin are in the Hawkziles right now. They will start penetrating through the defenses of the church."

"I will come out to save them. If no one wants to go with me, I'll go there by myself." Kurapika was in a hurry. No one could stop him from going out of the ship if the rest of the Zodiacs would not go with him.

"Wait, Kurapika. I will be going too." Leorio took his bag and they were about to set off when Cheadle stopped them.

"Though this is not expected, we are also responsible for your kids. The ship and its crew will try its best." Cheadle told Kurapika and Leorio. The rest of the Hunter Association nodded.

The ship started to head towards the direction of the giant grasshopper. They were getting closer and closer when a blinding light came from the place defeating the red smoke.

"Gon! Killua! Hang in there!" Kurapika was hoping that they would be able to make it before something bad happens.

"They were sucked by that creature!" Piyon told everyone while looking at her monitor.

"Open fire!" Cheadle ordered. "Target the back part of that creature."

Piyon pushed one of the buttons from the control panel. The ship launched a rocket and it sped to the direction of the huge life form.

After a few seconds, an explosion could be seen from afar. The view was a bit hazy but when the smoke cleared up, the creature was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!" Leorio was frustrated.

"Emperor Time!" Kurapika activated his ability and brought out the dowsing chain.

The church's bishops and head nun gathered in a meeting with the archbishop.

"The Barsburg forces set their focus on us. They are about to launch an attack!" A female bishop named Palm told everyone. She could see the Hawkziles and a huge airship with her crystal ball.

"We have activated the barrier. It should hold them off for some time." Bishop Knov.

"Okay. I think you can handle this from here. Protect the Eye of Mikhail and the Eye of Raphael at all cost." The Archbishop knew that two guys inside the church were possessed by the two legendary eyes.

Gon and Killua were able to sense the presence of the Barsburg Army. Killua detected the bloodlust that came from up above. Some guys were ready to attack from that direction.

Without a word, they quickly rushed inside the church to notify the bishops about the upcoming danger. They reached a huge chamber and they felt lost.

"Fire!" Shalnark ordered the pilots of the airship.

Missiles were launched and those headed the direction of the church's east tower. They exploded upon hitting the barrier set by the bishops.

"We have enough projectiles. Continue firing!" Shalnark gave more orders to the pilots.

The blonde guy brought out his phone and gave instructions to his colleagues who were in the Hawkziles.

"Uvogin, Shizuku, Nobunaga. Once the barrier dissolves enter through the hole and each of you should go inside different doors."

"Uvo, go for the center. Shizuku, head for the east. Nobunaga, take the west wing." Shalnark added.

"Shalnark. Take care of the ship. Continue to send signals."

"Paku, Phinks, Feitan, Machi. Be ready." The airship's door was opened. Chrollo, Paku, Phinks, Feitan and Machi stood at the exit waiting for something to happen.

The invisible barrier gave out a flash indicating that it was about to get destroyed. Shalnark noticed this and seriously gave his direction. "Fire the last missile!"

The barrier was completely destroyed after the last explosion and it vanished into thin air leaving the church vulnerable from air and ground attacks.

The hawkziles did not waste a time and flew toward the entrances. Uvogin, Shizuku and Nobunaga landed on their target locations.

"Now is the time!" Chrollo jumped from the airship together with his comrades and aimed for a safe landing at the church's helipad.

As he descended, Chrollo summoned numerous Kors which covered the church with a strange aura.

A huge explosion was heard from the huge chamber where Killua and Gon were staying. Seconds after, a hint of malicious aura can be felt. Killua worried for a second but he remembered that Gon was able to use Zaiphon. Though it was not as powerful as his Zaiphon, it would be enough self-protection just in case.

"Kids who possessed the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael," someone spoke.

The archbishop descended from one of the stairs and smiled at them.

"I am the archbishop of Barsburg Church. It was nice to meet the both of you." The old archbishop introduced themselves and this struck the two boys.

"Ne-Netero-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"Old man, I thought you were dead!" Killua could not believe what he just saw.

"Dead? How can I be dead?" Archbishop Netero laughed hard.

"No. I'm sure he was dead." Killua began to think. "Then that must mean..."

"These guys are different from the people we knew. Though they share the same looks, attitude and name..." Killua continued his thoughts. He was eager to solve the puzzle.

"It must be the ability of that huge grasshopper. It can mess up with our memories, waste our time and take us to a different realm where we could live or die." Killua was about to connect everything up when more familiar faces went in.

"Hand us the Eye of Mikhail and the Eye of Raphael." Chrollo appeared together with Phinks and Feitan.

Feitan brought his sword out and Phinks flexed as if they were very excited for a fight.

"I guess you need some help right here Archbishop Netero." Bishop Wing slowly came down from the stairs and joined the upcoming rumble. Both of them took their robes off and the two young boys were able to see the Nen masters on their usual attire once again.

Gon and Killua remained on their robes. They don't wear anything underneath as Sister Amane took everything for laundry.

They nodded at each other ready to test their new abilities on their fight with the Spider or rather, the guys from Barsburg Army.

Shizuku got off from her Hawkzile after taking a park. She was about to break the knob of the entrance with her bare hands when she sensed someone's presence a few meters behind.

"Hold it right there." Bishop Knov in his tux warned the infiltrator. He introduced his ability by pointing the ground that Shizuku was stepping on. The girl from Barsburg fell from it and Knov entered a different portal.

They met each other inside a white room with a door.

"Welcome to the world created by my Zaiphon." Knov wanted to imply that he was of the Materialization type.

"Actually, this is nothing new to me." Shizuku told Knov and started to flex her Zaiphon. She brought out a vacuum cleaner with an eye, a mouth and a tongue sticking out.

"Suck his Zaiphon now!" Shizuku commanded the materialized object. The room and the door disappeared and they went back to the East Wing.

Shizuku attacked Knov immediately. The bishop calmly conjured another portal which trapped the vacuum inside. Knov closed the portal eating away the head of the vacuum.

Knov gave out a spinning heel kick and Shizuku blocked it with both hands. She was pushed a few meters back and was frustrated that her fight would be purely physical.

A brawl was also taking place on the West Wing of the church between Hanzo and Nobunaga.

Hanzo, wearing the ninja suit brought out his arm-blades while Nobunaga had his katana. Each showed their own kind of sword arts but both of them were experts. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, no one was able to wound the other.

Nobunaga started using his offensive Zaiphon and enchanted his sword with it. Hanzo did the same thing. They are going to make their blades collide to see who is the better Zaiphon wielder. The West Wing was destructed because of the impact.

Goreinu and Palm was at the helipad with Machi and Pakunoda.

The two bishops were ready for a fight. Palm transformed herself and used her hair as protective armor. The intruders on the other hand wearing the Barsburg Military uniform took their weapons out. Machi conjured threads out of her Zaiphon and Pakunoda aimed her revolver at the two.

Goreinu summoned two gorillas. One is color white while the other one is color black.

"Oh, so you can conjure and manipulate things with your Zaiphon." Machi looked bitter about the rare ability and it made her bloodlust spike.

To their surprise, Palm punched the white gorilla on its face with full force. The Gorilla switched into Pakunoda and she was badly hit. The Barsburg Army member flew outside the helipad's perimeter and fell somewhere over the church's vicinity dead.

Machi was alert and was able to evade the white Gorilla who switched with Pakunoda. It tried to grab her but she was too quick for its attack. She caught the white monkey with her threads and cut its head off.

Palm hit the other Gorilla hard on its tummy. The black monkey then became Machi but her abdomen was too strong and it also had protection. She looked at Palm who was surprised to see that her attack did not hurt the enemy. Machi recoiled and quickly shot a strong kick on Palm's chest.

Palm was not hurt that much as the hair covering her chest was the toughest. Goreinu quickly evaded back but Machi was too fast for him. Machi conjured Zaiphon threads again and covered his head. Goreinu quickly switched his body with the black gorilla escaping death.

Machi found out that she killed the remaining Gorilla instead of its master. After the attempt, Machi's back became vulnerable to Palm's attack. The girl bishop shot her with a Zaiphon-enchanted fist and it sent her flying up above.

Machi gained control of her body, shot a thread on an approaching Hawkzile which happened to be controlled by Kalluto and they went back to the airship.

Hearing the noises from outside, Uvogin heading for the atrium became very excited for his own fight. He was about to break down the door when someone from behind asked him to stop.

"This is how far you would go." Sister Bisky was at his back. She removed her robe and now, she was wearing her usual pink loli dress.

"Hahaha! Are you making me laugh sister?" Uvogin was annoyed that he would fight a kid. He sensed that this was not just an ordinary girl but she won't be enough to satisfy him.

Uvogin showed his aura to Bisky who was not surprised.

"Tsss... She's crazy. She must have felt that she'll turn into dust with this." Uvogin thought.

"Let's begin!" Bisky made the first move and attacked Uvogin with many punches.

Uvogin was surprised as the hits are hurting his arms while he was trying to defend. "This girl is very strong," he thought.

He threw out a punch but missed.

"And you're not as fast as I expected." Bisky told him. She threw another kick and it hit the back of Uvo's head. It made him kneel down the ground.

"Not enough little girl!" Uvo swayed his right arm while getting up and tried to hit Bisky with it. He was successful and Bisky hit the nearby wall which produced a huge crack.

Uvogin tried to stand up but he felt something inside his head. It felt like his muscles were traumatized by Bisky's attack.

He turned around to check on his opponent but he did not see a little girl. He saw an enormous woman which was almost as huge as him.

To his surprise, his head was a bit heavy and it felt like he was going to throw up.

"We are very different from each other. You may be stronger in terms of offense and defense but your attacks are not as critical as mine." The woman told him.

Bisky threw out a straight blow at Uvogin's face. It was not enough to take him down or sent him flying, but it was sufficient to extremely damage the innermost veins and cells of Uvogin's head including the brain. Having a masseuse experience and being knowledgeable with the human anatomy, she could quickly identify the weak points of the body and channel her Zaiphon/life force to rupture those.

Uvogin fell down dead in front of Sister Bisky.

Feitan chased Wing with his sword. As his opponent was getting faster, Wing decided that he needed to do something or he would be sliced. He ascended one of the stairs in the chamber and entered one of the doors.

Annoyed, Feitan broke the door open and was surprised of what he saw. A hooded skeleton with a scythe surprised him and blew him away. He crashed on one of the windows and fell on one of the running Hawkziles. It was being driven by Shalnark.

The hooded skeleton, who was one of the Seven Ghosts, chased the two even if they were already outside. Luckily, the hooded figure noticed the Kors. As a Seven Ghost, it was his priority to protect the people from the Kor's malice and temptations. He went around the church and eliminated all Kors with his huge scythe.

Killua and Gon were teaming up on the other hand to defeat Phinks. With Kanmuru, Killua was able to confuse the blonde guy. He kicked one of the back of Phinks' knees which made him kneel. Gon emitted a Zaiphon attack from his front.

Phinks was an expert fighter of the army. He was able to block Gon's Zaiphon with his own life force and quickly got up on his feet. Killua tried to do the same trick but it did not work. Phinks caught his neck and smashed his face in the wall.

"You're special kids. No wonder the Eyes chose you." Phinks said to Killua.

Gon approached Phinks trying to hit him with another Zaiphon attack but he was also caught.

Their leader Chrollo, could not get near Archbishop Netero. Every time he makes a step, he was being hit by the huge materialized angel. It was quicker than he was and he really had no chance to pass through.

Luckily, Phinks came in with an unconscious Gon and Killua.

"Do not fight back or I'll kill these two kids." Phinks told the old man.

"I will not lower my guard. And I don't think that the eyes would let their hosts die." Netero smiled and at the same time, Gon and Killua's eyes were wide open. There was an immense boost of aura from their bodies.

Raphael and Michael woke up on their bodies. They saw Chrollo and they started to come near him. The Barsburg Army leader took a few steps back and spoke.

"I did not intend to fight Mikhail and Raphael. I just want to steal the eyes away from their bodies before they woke up. For now, you need to deal with something else." Chrollo told them.

Phinks already escaped and Chrollo did the same. The ground shook as if something huge was coming.

"Sorry, but I need to go." Our fight was boring. I don't want it to be purely physical. Shizuku ran back to her Hawkzile and escaped.

All of them except, Uvogin and Pakunoda met at the airship.

"Off we go!" Shalnark declared.

"We've found it! Fire!" Cheadle was eager to destroy the grasshopper and take Killua and Gon back.

This time, they were able to hit the creature. Its attention was channelled to them and it started to float and head off to their direction.

Kurapika and Leorio went outside the ship. They were ready to jump off if they needed to.

The huge life form produced multiple screens from its eyes. From afar, they could clearly see everything that it projects. It was showing different things that were happening from a place they haven't visited yet. There were different people, there were priests and they saw the two kids inside.

"Gon! Killua!" Kurapika shouted. His two friends seemed to be well but they were acting different. Their eyes were of different colors. It appeared like they were possessed. On the other screen, the same grasshopper was about to reach Gon and Killua's destination.

Mizaistom and Cheadle went outside to accompany Leorio and Kurapika.

"I told Piyon to kill off this creature before it swallows us. It can materialize a different world and warp you there. And that is what happened to Gon and Killua." Cheadle informed Kurapika and Leorio.

"In order to bring them back, we must defeat this creature from here." The Dog continued her deduction. "And they must defeat the creature from their end as well."

"I understand. This life form can also use Nen. It follows a certain rule and the power still has limitations." Kurapika agreed.

"Our physical attacks and even our offensive abilities won't be able to eliminate this being. We need to rely on our projectiles." Mizaistom confessed that this was the best that they could do.

"Use up all of our projectiles! We'll just go back to the known world to get more!" Cheadle gave instructions.

That region of the Dark Continent was lit up by explosives from the ship and the red smoke that came from the grasshopper.

"One last missile!" Piyon shouted.

The ship discharged its final blast and it went straight to the targets head causing a huge outburst of red smoke and blinding flashes.

Everyone went outside, Sister Bisky, Archbishop Netero, a wounded Hanzo, Goreinu, Palm, Knov and Wing. Gon and Killua who were completely possessed by the eyes were there too.

"These two kids were brought here by that creature. It is continuously messing up the balance on different realms bringing different life forms from one world to another." Palm told everyone.

"The Barsburg Army was planning to send us to a different world. That is why he brought this creature here. They knew that only the Seven Ghosts would be taken away but the eyes would remain." Wing deducted.

"We know that!" Gon who was possessed by Mikhail answered with a powerful voice.

"As protectors of Barsburg Empire, the eyes and the Seven Ghosts must do its best and eliminate beings like this and the Kor." Killua who was possessed by Raphael answered on the same manner.

"Once we annihilated this being, they'll be back to their world." Palm said this in a sad voice.

"Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael," Wing called the attention of the two. "Can you say to Gon-kun and Killua-kun that we will miss them?"

"Yeah. Please tell them that I'm sorry if I was so mean to them." Sister Bisky looked very sincere about this.

"Tell them that heart is valuable. I hope they won't forget about us!" Archbishop Netero told the eyes.

For a second, Gon and Killua were reverted back to their selves to bid farewell. Mikhail and Raphael took over afterwards.

Since there were no other people around, everyone changed to their Ghost form – Wing being Zehel, Hanzo being Fest, Netero being Ea, Knov being Landkarte, Goreinu being Vertrag, Palm being Relikt and Bisky being Profe.

They flexed their Zaiphon and went all out to attack the huge and interfering life form.

Gon and Killua woke up at the same time. When they opened their eyes, Kurapika and Leorio gave them a big and tight hug.

The two friends looked at each other and wondered why their friends were with them. The Kurta and the aspiring doctor could not stop crying. They drew back to wipe their tears as they could not speak as well.

"Don't do that again! You have to promise us!" Kurapika was still in tears. "We almost died in shock when we found out that you two were out there by yourselves."

"I want to punch the both of you but maybe I'll do that later." Leorio sat down and tried to dry his tears.

Killua looked to another direction. He found Cheadle and Piyon giving them a bad stare.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Cheadle screamed at the top of her lungs. "The Hunter Association spent billions of Jennies for this expedition and you messed it all up!"

"Where are my chocolates!" Piyon yelled as well.

The ship was filled with cries and shouts as it finds its way back to the known world.

Back in Whale Island:

Gon: "Killua, I felt bad for Kurapika and Leorio."

Killua: "Me too, Gon."

Gon: "Ne, Killua. Do you have fun when we're together?"

Killua:

"What are you saying Gon? Idiot!"

"...of course..." *blushing*

"...very happy..."

"...maybe staying by your side...

"...is one of my three wishes."

To x be x continued

Please like us on Facebook: Fantasy Fan Leogan

_Credits to: Google Images and to the owners of the fan arts. Thank you so much! - Leogan_

© Fantasy Fan Leogan 2014

All Rights Reserved

Every written work in the Fantasy Fan Leogan website is owned by Fantasy Fan Leogan with the exception of some fan submissions. No part of Fantasy Fan Leogan or any of its contents may be reproduced, copied or modified without obtaining permission from the site owner. Commercial use or other distribution means of the contents of this blog is not allowed without consent and permission from the site owner. See My Blog's Copyright Notice.


End file.
